Make it stop
by gg180000
Summary: Chase is getting bullied badly and his siblings are oblivious to the things going on, for now. Ps please leave reviews first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**I can't do this forever.**

Chase's pov

I could here the footsteps getting louder behind me, but I didn't bother turning around. Instead I braced myself for the first blow. After a few hits I was pulled into an alley and beaten for several hours. I limped home wondering why Trent and the other jocks loved beating me up so much. When I got home I went straight to my capsule and fell asleep almost instantly after changing into my pajamas. The next morning at breakfast I was started getting questions about my black eye. I ended up lying saying I just tripped and hit it yesterday. They seemed to buy it so I just continued to get ready for school. Almost the second we got to school my siblings ditched me like always.

Schooly stuff teacher things blah blah blah Dismissal!

I just closed my locker and was about to leave when I heard Trent coming up to me.

He started by yelling insults and was starting to attract a crowd. Next thing I knew kids started yelling fight over and over again. I as already getting weak from trying to prevent Spike from coming out. By the time Spike was gone Trent was about ready to tackle me. He slammed my head against the lockers and things started to get blurry. Great.

Bree's pov

I was at my locker with Adam and Leo and we were about to leave. As we were walking toward the front of the school we heard some kids yelling fight and Adam and Leo wanted to see. I agreed to come with them because seeing a few fights is normal right? When we got there a large crowd was formed. We heard a lot of gasps and oows coming from the crowd. We managed to push ourselves to the front just in time to see Chase get his head slammed into a locker. He started to stumble around and Trent just pushed him down and continued to beat him up. After about 15 minutes of watching a teacher came into the hall and started to yell at the kids. We ran around the corner and hid while the teacher ran up to an unconscious Chase. Everyone had gone home already so I ran over to Chase and knelt down next to Chase. I could here Adam following me and he stood behind me. The teacher asked me who we were so we ended up telling him we were his siblings and that our dad was coming to pick us up. Leo decided to appear at that moment and told us Mr. Davenport was on his way. The teacher's pager went off and he said he had to leave. I told Leo to go wait for Mr. Davenport and he ran off. I then looked back at my 14 year old little brother. Wow he looked horrible. I told Adam to pick Chase up. I was a little surprised at how gentle he was being. I expected him to just sling him over his shoulder, but instead he picked him up bridal style. We met up with Mr. Davenport in the parking lot and he told us to get in the back seat. On the way back to the house Chase started to wake up and seemed to be dizzy and in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't do this forever.**

Chase's pov

I woke up to a blinding light. Stupid super senses. I rolled over on my side to see Mr. Davenport typing things into his cyberdesk. He looked up at that moment and seemed happy about me being awaked. I asked him what happened as it all came flooding back to me. He just looked at me and said he was about to ask me the same question. I sorta lied saying I just ticked off some jock and got in a fight. It was obvious he didn't really believe me, but pretended to. He went upstairs to get the others and when I sat up I realized I made a huge mistake. One of the worst headache I have ever had. Bree super sped into the lab to see me clutching my head and started shouting questions. (ow). Areyouokaywhat'swongwithyourheadwhywereyoufightingTrent? I kinda spaced out when Adam and Leo joined in. Luckily Mr. Davenport came in and told them to shut up. Then the question I have been dreading was asked. Are you being bullied? I didn't know what to tell them. If I told them the truth they might tease me and call me weak more often. If I lie they'll most likely be able to tell and I will most likely keep getting bullied. I realized my family was shouting my name and I hand was being waved in front of my face. They asked the question again. I took a deep breathe before telling them the truth. More questions from siblings. Some will not answer. SHUT UP! Whoa my super senses are not doing me any favors today. How bad is it? Uhh... describe bad is what I respond. A warning look is all I get. Next thing I know I'm telling them. Insults, Getting beat up,by the way that's were the black eye is from, Uh Trent also sorta hit me with a car. WHAT!? is all I get in response. More questions. When they finally put a hand over Bree's mouth. They asked another question. I sware I'm being interogated. How long has it been going on? Uhh about three months. That one was just a gasp. It's a nice change from the yelling. Why didn't you tell us. _I not gonna answer_ that. I just shrug in response. _Is it just me or is this starting to get awkward._

Bree's pov

Mr. Davenport told us to go upstairs so Chase could get some rest. There is something Chase isn't telling us. However I can't deal with that matter know because Adam and I are to busy planning how to get revenge on Trent. Bionic style. After some planning I decided to go check on I got down to the lab he was sitting on the floor of his capsule. He appeared to be having some mental debate with himself. It started getting more intense so I decided to make my presence known. Hey Chase. He jumped around and pulled at the sleeves of his shirt. What are you hiding I ask. Nothing he quickly says. Hmm... a bit to quickly. Before he can react I use my super speed to pull him out of his capsule and pul up his shirt sleeves. Up his arms I see scars obviously from a razor blade. He can't even look me in the eye. Then he shouts out "please don't tell". I look up to see unshed tears in his eyes. He's desperate ad it's obvious. All I can choke out is why. He's just silent. Then I notice something else. H has a read mark on his left shoulder. I use my super speed like last time, but instead a see a scar made from a knife that says "Trent rules" He has other scars on his back that say different insults. Before I can think I super speed upstairs and tell everyone. I really hope Chase will forgive me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mr. Davenport's pov

I was shocked when Bree told me about Chase. I ran downstairs and Chase just started saying things like '' I didn't do it Trent did" I am seriously going to have to talk to the school and Trent's parents.

Chase's pov

Seriously Bree you couldn't even let me explain before you run upstairs and tell everyone I'm self harming. Well i'm not so yeah. Mr. Davenport told us to go to sleep which i'm fine with. Ugh tomorrows Monday.

Monday

School stuff teacher things blah blah blah Dismissal! ( that's exactly what I think)

After school things were normal except for one thing WE ALL GLITCHED BIG TIME! It was all normal at first, but when I got out to the parking lot it turns out football practice got cancelled so Trent had nothing to do. So he decides to beat me up. The thing that was different though was Adam and Bree backed me up while Leo just watched. Well it wasn't bad at first, but then I turned into to Spike after using my forcefield on accident. Bree's vocal manipulation and super speed glitched. To top that off Adam accidentally destroyed some stuff with his blastwave and lasers. So we blew our bionic secret and Trent called the feds. So yeah were pretty much doomed.

Adam ended telling Mr. Davenport everything and by the time Mr. Davenport was finished responding my ears hurt really bad. So we ended up grabbing some stuff and hitting the rode. I hate glitches.

After several hours of driving we had to stop for a bathroom break. We pulled up to a gas station and while everyone else used the restroom I watched the cars outside the window. My family came back and I told them that we had to leave now. They didn't question it because they saw the people with guns to. We all ran out the front door as fast as we could. Except for Bree. As we were about to jump in the van and make our escape some guy pushed a button and I felt like my head was gonna explode. The pain in my ears was so bad I could barely make out the guy in front of me and then it hit me quiet literally I might add. He shot me with some sort of tranquilizer dart. My internal clock told only seconds had passed, but it seemed like years. Almost like everything was going in slow motion.

I could feel myself get pulled into the van. I could see faces hovering above me, but they were out of focus. I could make out that they were saying something, but it sounded like their voices were underwater. It was at this moment that I realized how hard it was to keep my eyes open. Even more alarming though I realized how hard it was to breathe. I managed to choke out "can't breathe" before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo's pov

OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! WERE ALL GONNA DIE! For the record I have every right to freak out. So much has happened in three days. Seriously though I need to figure something out because Janelle hates long distance relationships.

Well Chase is breathing, but for some reason he's freezing. Apparently Adam grabbed the guy that shot Chase with a dart. He said something about BTK. Whatever that means. It's probably just some name for a sandwich or something. Big D thinks Chase will wake up soon. Did somebody just scream. I bet it's the guy that shot Chase. Somebody else screamed. Why do people always scream so much in these scenarios. Okay I only screamed 2 or 3 or 8 times, but in all fairness this isn't a fun thing for me or Chase.

LEO!

What did I do. Another scream. Crap Chase is screaming. Haha he screams like a girl. Not the time… later.

Chase's pov

When I woke up I didn't know were I was. I would have figured it out, but I was o busy screaming. The second I woke up it fell like I was getting stabbed everywhere with thousands of tiny needles. I didn't really choose to scream I just sorta did. I can tell people are trying to calm me down. I think there saying things, but I can't really hear them. I'm just surprised I haven't glitched yet. Well there trying, key word trying, to pin me down in order to keep me from writhing around in pain. Eventually they succeed and I'm pinned. I feel a prick on my arm and black spots start dancing before my eyes. Then everything disappears.

Adam's pov

I'm still sitting on, correction, crushing Chase when he goes limp. He really put up a good fight for someone his size. While Bree is in a daze staring at Chase. Which by the way would be totes creeped out by her stalker stare. Whoa i'm spending way to much time with Bree. Hurry and wake Chase, before I can't stop talking girl. I have to say talking girl is probably the worst thing that's happened to me this month. Well I just realized i'm still crushing Chase and i'm getting weird stares so i'm gonna walk away.

Bree's pov

Mr. Davenport said Chase will be knocked out for 48 hours because he grabbed the wrong syringe. Also we have to leave tomorrow at dawn. So not only are we running from the feds. We have to carry our unconscious little brother. Hmmm… I wonder how this will play out. My guess is horrible.

**A/N Who knows watt BTK means? Whoever gets the correct answer first wins bragging rights.**


	5. Chapter 5

Adam's pov

When I woke up I was being brutally beaten and shouted at. Why were Bree and Leo trying to get me to wake up so early. They should know better. Then I remembered everything and how serious the situation was. 5 more minutes.

Bree's pov

After we finally got Adam up ten minutes later we had to leave right away. Of course since Chase was still asleep so Adam had to carry him. He put Chase in the back seat and we left.

~time skip~

Ugh we've been driving for hours. This is so boring, wait a second Chase is waking up. What the heck he's not supposed to wake up for another 40 hours. Great now I have to deal with three annoying brothers. Well at least he's not screaming. Uhh… guys chase is waking up. What!? Okay this time I don't blame Chase for flinching and covering his ears. Even that hurt my ears.

Speaking of Chase I should probably ask him how he feels. "How you feeling buddy". He just sits up, groans, and clutches his head. Okay that equals aches, dizziness, and headache. I know my little brother so well. Okay let's add that to the list of things to never say around my friends. Who am I kidding i'm gonna see my friends again or my boyfriend. Why can't my life be normal.

Chase's pov

I wake up in a car and i'm all achey. I think Bree asked me how I was feeling. I just groan and try to sit up. Big mistake, I have a killer migraine and i'm dizzy. What happened. I remember and shudder a little bit at the scenes drifting through my mind. Bree is trying to talk to me, but I know that look in her eye. She tries to lull me into a feeling of comfort. Then she finds away to use it against me. I'm not falling for that...again.

Bree's pov

Ugh... why won't Chase talk to me. Well I suppose I kinda acted like the youngest before, but that's gonna change. Mostly because we'll be stuck in this car for about 23 more hours and I have nothing to do. So I guess i'll take care of him. Why does he have to be so stubborn though. It's not like i'm full on babying him. Seriously why won't he play the younger sibling. Well I have 23 hours to get him to do just that. A thought just crossed my mind. I've only seen Chase cry like twice. Why does he always hide his feelings. Well I haven't really slept for like 3 or 4 days so I might be loosing it.

**A/N I won't be updating as often because I'm working on a mighty med lab rats crossover that has yet to be named. And another lab rats story called " Who's our hooded savior"**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm listening to music so I might get distracted and put words in that weren't meant to be there. Sorry for not updating I've had tons of homework sickness writer's block and computer troubles, but now we have summer.**

Bree's pov

''How the heck is Chase awake'' I ask Mr. Davenport. "Well it might have something to do with his bionics or I may have messed up some labels." I shudder at the idea of him giving Chase something toxic because he's unorganized.

Talk about irresponsible. I feel like i'm forgetting something. Oh yeah Chase. Geez he looks like he's been run over by a bus. And judging by his body language he feels that way.

Adam's pov

Yay Chaseys awake. I still don't regret what I did to the guy that shot him though. Oh stars are shiny.

Chase's pov

_Ugh I hate having a headache. Wow were in a desert and it's dark out and cold. Seriously Bree stop shouting. Everything is so loud and it's so annoying I just want it to end. _

**In Chase's head**

**Glad you asked. **_Spike? _**No it's the tooth fairy and i'm trapped inside your head. **_I'm not letting you out. Now stop. I don't need them thi _**Yeah you don't need them. **_ Let me finish I don't need them thinking i'm crazy for talking to myself. _**Too late. **Huh?

_Crap everyone is staring at me, even Eddy. Why the heck did we take him. _**You should let me out so I can teach them a lesson. **STOP! I scream, out loud. **Now they really think you lost it. **_ Shut up._

_Great now Bree asking Mr. Davenport what was in the syringe. _Wait what syringe I ask. " The one we used when you woke up screaming your head off like a girl." Well thank you Tasha for smacking Leo after he said that.

Bree's pov

Stop eavesdropping I shout at Chase after Leo gets smacked by Tasha. Seriously Chase is loosing it though. I think everyone in this car is loosing it. Except Adam, Leo, and Eddy. You can't loose what you never had. We all need to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I apologize for any grammatical errors. I usually proofread to make sure I didn't any words out or put put in any extra words.**

Chase's pov

Why does Spike have to be so annoying. Now my family is staring at me like I have rabies or something. Well I suppose I never told them Spike is constantly in my head and i'm not really planning on it.

Bree's pov

Yep Chase lost it. I take him by the shoulders and speak slowly to him. "Chase i'm very concerned about you." He doesn't look happy. Now he's smiling, wait why is he smiling. I turn around to see what he's smiling at and almost burst out laughing.

Adam fell asleep on Leo and is almost crushing him, and judging by the look on Leo's face Adam's breathe smells. While Leo is gasping for breathe he manages to choke out "it smells like a rat died in there". Suddenly a rat appeared on my lap and I screamed, but when a went to hit the rat it disappeared. Uh… Mr. Davenport. Yes Bree. There was a rat on my lap, but when I hit it it disappeared into smoke. WHAT!? Mr. Davenport spun around at a speed that would give me a run for my money. Luckily, it was a Tasha's turn to drive.

After I recovered from my mini heart attack I looked at his face to see him smiling like a loon." Well it's about time" he says. Huh… now i'm even more confused.

**A/N Sorry it's short i'm working on the next chapter and i'm planning on making it my longest one yet.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chase's pov

Whoa and my family thought I was crazy. Mr. Davenport apparently needed to state the fact that he crazier by smiling like a loon and excitedly talking to himself. Ahh.. when is my family gonna learn that it's not a good thing to snap their fingers in front of my face when i'm lost in thought. "Congrats Chase." " I can't believe it". Huh…

"You spaced out what we said didn't you?" Yeah. "You just discovered your third hidden ability, creating illusions." See when Leo said something about a rat you thought of a rat therefore you created an illusion of a rat and it just so happens that creating illusions was the only hidden ability that I knew you had," Mr. Davenport explained. Seriously how many hidden abilities do I have? "Well you were the third one so Douglas put a lot of hidden codes in your chip." How did you know about this one? "This is one I created that I was sure Douglas gave to you and no I don't know about any other hidden abilities you guys have," Mr. Davenport answered. Great another ability equals more training. "Yup, as soon as we get to my secret facility we train and that goes for all of you." Everyone including me groaned.

_At The Warehouse_

_" _We won't be able to stay here long, six months at the most, " Mr. Davenport announced. Wait we don't have our capsules won't we glitch without them? I ask Mr. Davenport. He flashes a grin before replying. "Well lucky for you three you have the most awesome, handsome, genius, billionaire, scientist, inventor dad ever." "See thought ahead and prepared for this," he says while pulling out three boxes each having a capital A, B, or C on them. He hands us each a box which had a necklace inside with the Davenport industries 3 interlocked red circles logo on them. They also had our first initials on them. He explained that they work like our capsules as long as we wear them. What's the catch? "No catch." Okay, but if these thing blows up and kills me it's on you.

Mr. Davenport's pov

I was a little dissapointed at the fact that the kids didn't trust me. Oh well I need to work with Chase. Alrighty then, Chase time to train, I say. K is all I get in response. _time skip_ I was a little surprised at how fast Chase managed to control his knew ability. I mean yeah he's the smartest person in the world, but still. I did notice how Chase seemed a little uncomfortable and he mouthed off to me a few times during training which is highly unusual. Whatever he's probably just frustrated and tired. It's been a long day. Although he seemed nervous like he was hiding something. Hmm...   


Morning

Hey honey can I tell you something crazy? I asked my wife. "Sure sweetie what is it." So the other yesterday when I was training with Chase and he kept mouthing off and complaining like a... "teenager," she interrupted. No, it was different he seemed nervous and uncomfortable like something was bothering or he was hiding something. "Honey he's a teenager he's not going to tell us everything and if it's really bothering you try talking to him about it." Pff... and I thought I was talking crazy, that's a good one Tasha. I look up to see her frowning, Oh your serious. She just gives me a duh expression and nods her head before turning back to finish making breakfast. Did I mention my warehouse has top of the line everything. I'm Awesome!

**A/N Okay so it's not as long as I hoped bu... whoa it's dark out. Okay then, Well now that it's summer i'll have more time to write so expect more updates and longer, intenser chapters. Ps I'd like to send a shout out to smile or else who helped me decide on Chase's knew ability. "Tries walking casually off stage gets blinded by light falls off stands up and walks away awkwardly like nothing happened."**


End file.
